


Love-Hate Relationship?

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Boredom, Chocolate, Foreshadowing, God Complex, Implied Relationships, Love/Hate, M/M, Mood Swings, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Summary:Bored, Omega somehow traveled to Yggdrasil and found the original X near-death. Saving the Cyber-elf, Omega inadvertently handicapped X and spent his time with the unfortunate soul.This leads to X suggesting the crimson reploid make chocolate.





	Love-Hate Relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be clear before you start reading, Omega or Zero ain't the type to openly express affection. They will push love at the back burner and focus on tasks they're familiar of such as: missions.
> 
> In the case of Omega, I believe in the trend that he has the memories of Zero (Maverick hunter) but also a ruthless God (like Dr. Weil envisioned him to be as). Thus, I placed the mood swing tag since Omega will not act the same way depending on the individuals he talked to.

For someone dubbed as the **perfect ruler** by Dr. Weil, Omega finds himself wandering the hallway without any objective. _Maybe Dr. Weil should change it to the_ _ **perfect killing machine**_ _?_ Usually, he’d visit the current Ruler of Neo Arcadia ~~to spar or annoy~~ but... Copy X warned him he’ll be handling the human council with the scientist so he can't disturb him. It’s also not helpful how Dr. Weil wants everything to be perfect _with Copy X as the ideal sacrifice_.

 

**Ergo, goodbye Copy X.**

 

 _Damn._ Omega was even warming up to the guy. _Wait a minute._ He’ll just force someone to repair Copy X after killing the fake _or he could repair the guy himself_. ~~That works too.~~

Downloading the area’s lay-out, the devil reploid can’t exit the confines of Neo Arcadia lest he wants a shock from the scientist. _Who does that human think he is?_

So far, the reploid has learned from the scientist’s database: the Four Guardians are missing; the cyber-elves are infuriating brats; the Eight Judges are now mindless Weil fans; and the pantheons... _are still pathetic._

Bored from browsing the PC, Omega decides to check areas off-limits and consequently hijack security to find useless record about unethical experiments and controversies.

However, one door leads to a passage into an area called **Yggdrasil** (?)

Since this is the area where the Dark Elf was last sealed, Omega decides to venture forward. Starting from Sub-Arcadia, Omega travels upward literally and enters the teleporter rooms to stare at the corpses of the reploids.

 

* * *

 

  
Killing some left-over securipider, Omega wondered why his fake rushed to the top. Judging from the saber sliced reploids and blaster scorch marks on the walls, Zero did a lazy job sweeping the area. To understand the problem, Omega looked into the memories of the deceased and felt a common theme: lingering **regret**. ‘Who the hell is Elpis?’

Researching the name, Omega found it hilarious how a delusional service-based reploid embraced the Project name. _What arrogance! And the Fake_ _ **had**_ _to give the fool a dignified death._ Yet, Omega couldn’t find it in himself to laugh as he suddenly felt a sense of dread as he reached the top floor.

At the top, Omega found himself staring at a destroyed golden sphere and below it, a broken capsule with a cyber-elf sleeping in it. True enough, the signature of Dark Elf is prominent here. Taking a step forward, the crunch on his boots caused Omega to look down.

‘Roses?’ Omega raised an eyebrow, noting the entire floor littered with pinkish-red E-crystals designed as flowers. How many cyber-elves wasted their lives making these? He will never know _nor care_. Walking into the rose field, Omega keeps watch for any fluctuation in the cyber-elf’s frequency.

‘No response?’ Encountering another set of random bumps on the road, the red reploid found arms and a chest cavity of the original. He refused to take it with him, tossing it back to the ground, since Copy X might find it offensive to offer the body parts for the guy’s upgrade.

 

Reaching his destination, Omega looms over the ex-ruler of Neo Arcadia and stops from his initial plan after seeing the state of the program.

 

Strange enough, the blue cyber-elf didn’t respond to the incoming threat. Eyes closed yet mouth slightly open, the entity laid face front with his hands clasped together in its small sanctuary. _He’s more dead than usual?_

‘What did this idiot do this time?’ Omega thought, opting to carry his enemy in his arms. Don’t get him wrong. If this cyber-elf had a body, Omega wouldn’t carry the male bridal style. No. This human-loving dork deserves a fistful of energy bullets and Z-sabers stabbed into each limb. But right now, Rockman X is a cyber-elf. Computer programs created for the sheer purpose of being used by others.

 

Cyber-elf X is not ~~and has never been~~ a threat to him.

 

Walking to the center of the room, Omega checked the cyber-elf’s status and growled. “Didn’t **he** feed you?”

‘No. **He** would. This pansy simply refused the offer.’ Omega speculated as he carefully placed the cyber-elf on the ground. Omega knows he isn’t that merciful to starve his friend to death and neither is Zero. _They’re sadists that way._ As soon as the body touched the flowers, the entire room emitted a faint blue and white hue. Omega squinted in turn, muttering under his breath as he sat beside the cyber-elf. “You awake now?”

 

No response.

 

“Tsk.” There wasn’t even a struggle. Grabbing a handful of flowers, Omega crushed it into dust and offered it towards the elf. **REJECTED.** Shock turned to irritation, Omega tried again. **REJECTED.** The cyber-elf wasn’t absorbing the energy. Omega tries it on his system and his health recovers by one.

[The sense of dread grew.]

‘Maybe he needs something stronger?’ Omega grimaced, staring at the dissipating cyber-elf. Standing up, the android ordered. “You are not allowed to die yet ~~, not until you watch me pulverize your precious hope~~.”

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’ Omega groaned internally as he rushed out of the area, falling and avoiding the spikes to return to Dr. Weil’s workshop. Omega hoped this was out of his volition because he’d puke if his actions were based on the memories of this body.

 

* * *

 

After rampaging the cabinets and flipped the equipment, Omega grabbed hold of the very limited-edition E-can, a life sub tank and a weapon sub tank. Filling the sub tanks with the energy of the disabled reploids on the floor _and some random pantheons walking about_ , Omega dashed back up with all three tanks.

“Drink it.” Omega tries pouring small amounts of each one into the cyber-elf’s mouth. **REJECTED. REJECTED. REJECTED.** Omega cursed, dropping the cyber-elf’s head on concrete.

“...” Omega stood up, looking for a hint. It seems the E-crystals are no longer sporting a blue hue. It’s just white now. Unwilling to have his enemy die a pitiful death, Omega looked back into Zero’s memories (which is also his memories now) and then towards the files he downloaded for no reason. It comes back to how the humans split Rockman X’s Soul to form the Four Guardians.

“The Soul’s destabilizing...” Omega muttered to himself and rushed back with the tanks. Usually, splitting the soul into five pieces would cause fragmentation but each soul piece had an anchor so there wasn’t any problem... then this cyber-elf lost his body. ‘Fuck it.’

 

Returning to the dingy workshop, Omega starts pulling out flasks. Omega begins his experimentation of imbuing each E-liquid with an element in accordance to X’s guardians: Fire, Ice, Lighting and null.

‘Is this null?’ Omega stared at Phantom’s description, deciding to murder a cyber-elf and placed its digital remains into the flask as a substitute. It took ten to fifteen minutes for him to combine all of it without the flask exploding and that’s including the fact he’s using the instruction manuals and theoretical postulates from his ‘master.’

When it’s done, Omega immediately went back up with the improvised flask.

 

Back to X’s side, Omega tried once more. **REJECTED.** Omega twitched, realizing the problem isn’t just about the cyber-elf’s disintegration of the Soul, but also the level of counter-measures the program has against suspicious data.

‘How can I make him drink it?’ Staring at his flask, it does look pretty poisonous but it makes sense since it’s a prototype. Omega looked over his options: He could watch this elf die here and take all the e-crystals for the two imps (dark elves back in the workshop) **or** he could save the elf's life and have the blue pacifist entertain him as he demolish _Zero_? Omega sighed, ‘The latter is too good to pass up.’

Placing the potion’s contents in his mouth _a strange tingling sensation_ , Omega lifts X’s head up and pressed his mouth onto the dead person.

 

* * *

 

> breathless... X attempted to cling onto life.
> 
> Freezing.. Everything around him gone Binary.
> 
> BLINDED. X found only NOTHING.
> 
> **FORGOTTEN:** X called OUT.

 

**REJECTED Existence-**

 

[DATA OVERLOAD]

 

Suddenly, everything came crashing down.

 

Emerging from Death’s embrace, emerald eyes shone like tritium as the cyber-elf gasped for air. [Too bad something was blocking his airway and everything was too bright for visual recognition.]

“?!” Even when everything he touched felt like molten lava and the substance pouring down his soul must be liquid nitrogen, X was able to grab hold of the assailant’s face and tried pushing it as far as he could.

[It didn’t work.]

Panicking from the pain, X exerted energy into his hands and smacked the enemy’s cheek.

 

***Slap!**

 

“Gah!” Caught off guard, Omega dropped the cyber-elf and held his swollen cheek.

“...” When the cyber-elf retreated into a fetal position and gripped his head in pain, Omega _even when he’s enticed to kick the elf’s back in vengeance_ crawled to jab the pained elf. “You okay?”

“ _...end it._ ” The cyber-elf whimpered and Omega had to pry X’s hands away (especially the arm that transformed into a buster) as he half-hoisted the cyber-elf’s body. X begged, “ _ **please**_ _?!_ ”

'You have no idea _._ ' Omega embraced X tight, tempted on the offer but his latter idea **is** way better.

 

> Besides, Omega finds the original X endearing. _His favorite memory was the time when the Maverick hunter fell into despair even after winning against him during the Elf Wars._ Omega wants to hear the Ex-ruler’s estranged cries again. Unfortunate, how Rockman X is dead. Oh wait. Not entirely. _Splendid._

“Sh...” Omega hushed the crippled program, tilting the cyber-elf’s face and observing the blank eyes of the pained cyber-elf. ‘Unable to adapt? That won’t do. I need you to see the death of your loved ones first.’

 

“Hold on...” Omega resolves to tap onto the prototype function Weil placed on him (for Dark Elf) and keeps on adjusting it to gain control over the cyber-elf. Fortunately, it isn’t much as Dark Elf’s programming has similar patterns to X.

Giving a chaste kiss _with X being more compliant_ , Omega temporarily integrates himself with the cyber-elf’s programming and feels a wash of unnecessary emotions wash over him.

“Better?” Omega nudges his gem against smooth crimson, defragmenting unknown data until X calms down.

 

> **Ability upgrade!**
> 
> **Performing [Rending Light Rule] will heal considerable amount of health.**

 

‘Right. You’re a _cyber-elf_.’ Omega forgot about that (X looked more of the Nurse Type with the clothes he’s wearing), moving away only to have the cyber-elf lean on him for support. Omega couldn’t help but smirk. “Tired?”

“ _I... Why?_ ” X asked a pretty good question, having his head rest on Omega’s shoulder. Omega looked up to see the evening sky, supporting his body and the dead weight with both arms. “I want to-?”

 

*thud.

 

“Huh.” Omega should have seen this coming, changing his body’s setting might have used a ton of energy _or he unintentionally altered his energy distribution setting._

“ _I could crash your system._ ” X threatened yet he was too tired to lift himself up. Omega blew some of the petals off his face, internally laughing at the threat. “You won’t.”

“ _Why are you so sure?_ ” X didn’t react as Omega re-positioned his legs to a better position. Omega replied, “You hesitate… way too much.”

‘Wait.’ Omega lifts his head briefly before falling back. ‘That’s better.’

 

“ _I do not-_ ” X can feel a leg in between his own. “ _I’m not sure whether you’re hitting on me or trying to get a_ _ **hit**_ _on me._ ”

“Both.” Omega said, reveling in X’s displeasure. X groaned, struggling to get up but falling back on top of the demon.

 

“ _Don’t expect anything from this!_ ” The blue cyber-elf warned as he panted for air. The crimson reploid underneath the program silently agreed, staring at the blue sky.

 

...

 

“ _Don’t you have plans on heading back?_ ” X broke the silence, still resting on top of him. Because of Omega’s protruding leg, X needs to exert energy to get out of the trap. [Sure. He’s alive but paralyzed for some reason. What did Omega let him drink?]

“No. They’re busy.” Omega whispered, watching the blue sky darken and sparkle with visible heavenly bodies. Finding solace from the cyber-elf’s presence, Omega’s sentiment wasn’t a shared thought as X cursed his stars. “ _Screw it._ ”

“Doesn’t it rain here?” Ignoring his captive’s displeasure, Omega grabbed hold of some of the roses and crushed it to pinkish dust. X huffed, “ _It does and the roses turn violet for some reason._ ”

 

“Who gave them?” Omega was honestly curious because his programming suggests this is a work of an admirer. X answered, “ _Zero... Mother Elf continued it._ ”

“...” Omega saw that coming. Zero with his sentimentality to protect his ex-student/partner-in-arms/friend, but he isn’t sure about Dark Elf. X mused aloud. “ _Do you like being bottom?_ ”

“ **No.** ” Grabbing the cyber-elf’s waist, Omega tossed X to the floor beside to him. Omega turned his head towards the crippled cyber-elf. “Happy?”

“ _Yes._ ” X disclosed and closed his eyes to scan his system, mostly worried what Omega made him ingest.

 

* * *

 

After an hour and a half, Omega felt strangely empty without company and crept towards X.

 

“ _What now_ _-Wow there!_ ” X exclaimed when he opened his eyes to see Omega gone on all fours above him. Pale hair passing through his robes, emerald eyes widened in surprise as distinct crimson ogled at him. “ _Don’t scare me like that!_ ”

“Copy’s busy. Entertain me.” Omega attunes himself to the cyberspace before sitting on the elf. Staring at the pissed elf, Omega proposed. “Or I’ll have my way with you.”

“ _Have I ever told you how much I hate you?_ ” X retorted back and found it insufferable how the crimson demon grinned back as if that was a compliment. ‘ _Why do all Zero lookalikes a master of innuendos?_ ’

"Do tell." Omega made himself comfortable, sitting on the immobile cyber-elf. X narrowed his eyes, unwilling to yield. ~~Feisty.~~ " _And give you the satisfaction? I think not._ "

 

"Who's in control again?" Omega's smile lowered, crimson eyes glinting against the soft palette color around them.

" _You of course._ " X didn't hesitate, much to the other's surprise. " _But whether or not I obey or defy you, I know I'm damned either way._ "

"No struggle?" Omega rested one of his hand onto the cyber-elf's chest, bending forward to raise his other hand and poke the right cheek. ~~Defiance.~~ X moved away from the finger, frowning. " _Cyber-elves don't get to have flashy deaths. We simply dissipate into nothing._ "

 

"Let's do...something together." Omega can't believe he's saying this, but damn he's bored and he can't torture a dying cyber-elf without the risk of killing him! 'This prick is damn lucky I adore his suffering or he’d be devoured by now!'

" _Let me think about it..._ " X mumbled, confused but accepting to the idea of temporarily helping the killing machine do something recreational. Unfortunately, Omega is impatient and has too much pent-up energy to release.

 

**Five minutes later...**

 

“ _Stop. You're distracting me..._ ” X grumbled as Omega rocked his body back and forth like a child. Omega ignored the cyber-elf's request, saying in his defense. “I'm bored.”

" _And I'm thinking what sort of activity a genocidal maniac wants to do aside from destroying property and ruining the lives of majority._ " X lamented, trying to throw Omega off with his legs.

“...” Omega, in turn, scooted upward to sit right above X’s pelvic region and clamped his legs towards the cyber-elves’ side. Omega asked, “you’re wearing armor underneath?”

 

“ _Yes, not like it would help defending myself to the likes of you._ ” The cyber-elf really hates him and yet Omega can’t help like that part of the cyber-elf. Generally submissive yet strangely defiant even at the sight of impending doom. Omega confessed, “Let me **in**.”

“ _And let you break me into a thousand pieces? I think not. Oh and you should also learn how to stop sounding like a sexual predator. It’s strange._ ” X paused, “ _How about we_ _ **make chocolate?**_ ”

“Chocolate? Why?” Omega stopped, staring at the recovering cyber-elf. X nodded, smiling at his master plan. “ _You will make Valentine chocolate for your loved ones! It’s a show of appreciation. They will love it!_ ”

 

“Shouldn’t he be the one making it?” Omega recalled Copy X and wondered if the ruler would give him one. X’s eyes widened, noting the word **he** and suggested: “ _Supposedly but the Holiday became holistic. It’s a now or never event. You have to take this opportunity and show your intentions._ ”

“What about the imps?” Omega knows he can do a lot of things, but cooking never came to mind. X tried to push himself forward, holding onto Omega’s shoulder. Sitting up, X faced Omega as he held the guy’s shoulder. “ _I will take care of them! Now then. Do you want to earn his trust or not?!_ ”

“Why are you worked up over this?” Omega glared back and the cyber-elf bumped his crystal towards his. [Omega didn’t think he’d see X’s eyes shine like a cat.] “ _Because you made me realize the awesome ship between you and other me! It’s sinful and strangely right. I need to see its fruition before I die!_ ”

 

"...." Omega blinked and couldn’t help laughing at the idiocy. He gave that away too easily, didn’t he? Omega’s abrupt laugh caused X to pout. “ _I’m right, ain’t I?_ ”

”You…” Omega averted the topic _yet he didn’t seem to mind the distance between the elf_. “Do you honestly think I’d let you die?”

“ _What are you talking about? It’s either you or Weil-!_ ” X fell back when Omega pushed him down. Gripping the cyber-elf’s neck with one hand, Omega hissed. “I will be the one to end your life. **Understand**?”

 

“ _S-sure._ ” X coughed and Omega loosened his grip, standing up with a grin. “Good. Let’s go.”

“ _Question. How do you call dibs on killing me anyways?_ ” X struggled to stand but one step forward caused the cyber-elf to fall flat on his face. “ _Ack!_ ”

“Simple.” Omega watched the cyber-elf, replying. “I claim ownership over your entire being.”

“ _Wow~ I wish Dr. Weil forgone Zero’s innuendo lines because that sounded very wrong._ ” X struggled to stand up once more, cursing. “ _Tsk. As much as I hate you, I need you to carry me back to your place. I need to talk with some cyber-elves for our equipment and_ _ **I can’t rusting move**_ _!_ ”

“Whatever you say princess.” Omega heard X whine at the insult as he carried the cyber-elf bridal-style _take two._

 

“ _Technically your fault for keeping me alive.”_ X summoned out a number of screens, wiggling his feet and looking away from Omega’s face. “ _I expect you know how to make chocolate._ ”

“By principle.” Omega pursed his lips, looking through the body’s memories. He should’ve used the cyberspace earlier, distorting areas to avoid pitfalls. X groaned, “ _Please God. Save my other self from this handsome psychopath._ ”

“I’m flattered.” Aside from the cyber-imps, Omega looked forward in spending some time with his captive- friend...enemy. ‘Frenemy? No. That’s a wrong description. Unwilling captive is a better term.’

**Author's Note:**

> Copy X has every right to grow suspicious over the cyber-elf’s presence.
> 
> Right-o. If you made it this far and are still curious, go check: [ Vengeance White Day. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104387)


End file.
